workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 (AIAG)
June 21st, 1994. Harry's vacation had been quite pleasant so far. Grimmauld place had been cleaned and tastefully redecorated, during the cleaning, Dobby brought a Horcrux to Harry, who noticed that Tom had defiled part of his inheritance. Harry was quite pleased when he employed a ritual of sacrifice to take Tom's knowledge, skill, and experience from the soul fragment while destroying it and purifying the Locket. It wasn't much, but Harry could take his NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes at any time now, an idea which Salazar felt had merit. Harry needed to stick around Hogwarts to continue learning from Salazar, though, and made sure to explain that to his ancestor, who replied that Harry could apparate into the Chamber or live there. It was finally the long awaited day of the Summer Solstice and the day of another meeting of the Wizengamot. Today, Harry would begin his long-term plan to acquire greater power and influence, while greatly improving the laws of Magical Britain and it's ruling government: the Ministry of Magic. Harry was fully aware of how angry his two pieces of legislation had made people, but didn't truly care. These laws would better the world and protect those that need protection, ironically the Dark Faction was most easily won over, with the Light Faction only requiring slightly more effort. The Grey Faction were placated by the Act's fairness and protections offered. Everyone had finally arrived, with Arthur Weasley and his closest supporters delaying the meeting out of pettiness. Dumbledore made his displeasure at Arthur's behavior obvious to everyone and then called the meeting to order. "The first matter on the agenda is debate on the Muggle Protection Act, re-written by Lord Potter." Dumbledore said. "I fail to see it's necessity Chief Warlock and it's unlikely that he could even write a law." Umbridge said snidely, having skipped reading it due to this dismissive opinion of Harry. That wouldn't end well for her. Harry made a note to cause trouble for Umbridge, he wouldn't tolerate insults from weak trash such as her. "Then you clearly haven't read it, Madam Umbridge," Augusta Longbottom said with a sneer. "It's well beyond what Arthur Weasley wrote and offers far more options for those interested in objects of Muggle origin and the Muggle world." A chorus of agreement broke out among the Wizengamot, and from all three factions. "I'm of the opinion that it should become law immediately, along with the other piece of legislation that he wrote." "As am I, but the debate shall remain open for now," Dumbledore replied with a smile. Harry had outdone himself and written some incredible laws that were fair for all and guaranteed protection for Muggles and families of Muggle-borns. Albus was no longer concerned about whether or not Harry was Light, this proved it. "Are there any arguments against the Muggle Protection Act?" No one spoke up... Harry's uncanny grasp of politics had served him greatly. The Act appealed to everyone and was fair to all, while it forces the creation of registry of 'Objects of Muggle Origin', it also protects against harassment by Arthur Weasley who used his worthless act for that purpose and was lucky that he wasn't murdered during his worthless crusade. Harry began mentally recounting parts of his Muggle Protection Act... *Those of good standing may take the initiative to protect Muggles from magical threats, but must be skilled in Memory Charms, and if they cause exposure, they may be brought before the Wizengamot and punished accordingly. This may include secretly warding a Muggles property to protect them from threats and discreetly forcing them to move for their own health; if they discover a magical threat near the Muggles in question. This does not legalize usage of the Imperious Curse. Families of Muggle-borns may be given magical protection with or without their knowledge, but ignorance on their part is preferred. The selling point for the Dark Faction and large parts of the Light and Grey Factions was that they could be the specified 'magical threat' and annex the lands of their Muggle neighbors, if they made sure to Memory Charm as needed. *This act shall solely target objects that can be used solely for Muggle-baiting. Defines any object of Muggle origin from one generation prior as a family heirloom; including dark objects and protects them from confiscation. It requires that they simply be contained, in such a way that Muggles cannot easily get near them. Owners are required to confirm the truth of their claims with a binding magical contract, including the claim they won't use them against Muggles or their fellow magical's. The Ministry shall retain the right to search possessions, but only on known or suspected offenders and including associates of known or suspected offenders. Naturally, Harry left himself an incredibly discreet loophole to avoid signing the binding magical contracts. It took him weeks to perfect and hide. **A registry of objects shall be created, kept updated, and new magical objects must be registered within sixty days of acquisition or modification into a magical object. Stolen items are to be reported immediately to prevent potential harm or even death. Failure to do so will be punished with a fine at the lesser courts discretion (See Below). This registry will allow the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to narrow down lists of suspects by providing them with lists of objects and their owners, which can then be traced back to their owners. **A lower court shall be established and shall be comprised of magicals experienced in enchantment, law, and identifying objects of Muggle origin. And Harry fully intended to influence the selection the process to his favor and acquire indirect control over it. **This court may authorize usage of Veritaserum for questioning and may request the aid of Unspeakables to forcibly deactivate a magical's Occlumency. Harry had rendered himself immune to both weaknesses while faking the symptoms. The fines were quite large and crippling. "I object to the fines! They are far too large!" Arthur Weasley said, being Head of the Ancient House of Weasley, he wasn't quite a Lord, but still had three votes due to his ancestry where several other Ancient Houses were absorbed. "Punishments are meant to fit the crime, Weasley," Harry replied in annoyance. "The fines and punishments are meant to discourage repeat offenders and not let them continue their stupidity. Your poorly written Act doesn't punish criminals. It's really not all that surprising since you basically were one." Harry added, causing several people to laugh as Arthur reddened in the face. He was prevented from lashing out at Harry by Alastor Moody, who knew better than to let Arthur get started. "Any other concerns?" Dumbledore asked. None were raised, so Dumbledore called for a vote... Harry applied all of his votes and The Muggle Protection Act passed almost unanimously. "The motion passes and the Muggle Protection Act is henceforth binding. Next we shall debate The Protect Minority Act, also written by Lord Potter." "What is the Protected Minority Act?" Umbridge questioned angrily. She did not like the sound of that title! Dumbledore sighed and then summarized the law. "It illegalizes the discrimination based on blood status, ancestry, race, or affliction. It restricts vampires to where they can only feed upon people with permission and restricts the behavior of certain immoral Veela. It also illegalizes Love Potions and places them on par with the Imperius Curse, and exacts much harsher penalties on werewolves like Greyback, his associates, and Werewolf Army." "What about the werewolves not like Greyback?" Umbridge asked suspiciously. "They enjoy the same rights as normal citizens, but with precautions being taken to prevent infection." Harry said, before continuing. "Isn't that great Umbridge?" Harry asked, knowing such an act would enrage her. "How dare you protect half-breeds! They're all worthless beasts deserving only of death!" Umbridge screamed. "They aren't half-breeds you dumb b***h," Harry replied boredly, angering her further. "Besides, we let you have a job and you look like some disgusting half-breed crossed between a human and frog." Here most of the Wizengamot laughed, Dumbledore included. "Hell, your bloodline is so mediocre that the only way to improve it would to be for you shag one of these so-called half-breeds and get impregnated by it. Though, I doubt any are desperate enough!" Umbridge drew her wand and began an incantation. "Cruc-" Umbridge said hatefully, before being stunned by over ten people. "She tried performing the Cruciatus Curse on me! I want her in Azkaban!" Harry said angrily. Only a few people saw his act for what it was, ridding the Wizengamot of an annoyance to him. Though, Umbridge attempted the Cruciatus all on her own. Madam Bones had Umbridge taken for holding and interrogation, while Harry rejoiced from behind his Occlumency. Sirius gave Harry an approving smile and Harry winked in reply. Dumbledore brought the meeting back to order with a bang from his wand. "Are there any other objections?" Dumbledore asked. "I personally find the Act quite fair and major progress towards equal rights, protection against violent werewolves, and bringing said werewolves under control." Lord Brown said in support. "I would prefer a cure, but this is the best option," Fudge said in support. "I am working on a cure, but I am unlikely to be successful and this Act is the most likely solution; even if it is a long-term one." Harry said. "I was trying to work with Muggle ideas for curing disease, but the downside and greatest benefit of lycanthropy is that it's human specific and I can't use mice for test subjects. I also intend to request an exemption to adapt technology for hemodialysis to be run by magic, it might be a potential cure for lycanthropy if properly enchanted." Dumbledore brought the matter to a vote and it passed despite the entire Dark Factions votes against it. Harry had just gotten discrimination formally illegalized! The Dark Faction looked angry at how they could no longer deny muggle-borns jobs and drive them out of the Wizarding World. That was precisely why Harry presented both Acts in the same session, The Muggle Protection Act was the benefit to make The Protect Minority Act tolerable to them. They left here with the means to oppress Muggles while losing the ability to oppress Muggle-borns and Muggles were considered an acceptable loss for Harry's plans. "The next matter of business is the awarding of damages to Lord Sirius Black for his unlawful imprisonment. The Ministry has agreed to award Lord Sirius Orion Black the sum of 200,000 Galleons for every year spent in Azkaban prison. After much deliberation, the Ministry shall seize ninety-percent of House Crouch's wealth from their family vault, as well as several properties owned by them and shall award them to House Black as further compensation for damages done to House Black by the Lord Crouch." Dumbledore said, having attempted to get mercy from Sirius and Harry and had it backfire on him. House Crouch ended up suffering worse due to Dumbledore's interference! "I must protest! That is excessive!" Lord Bartemius Crouch said angrily, rising from his seat. "This cripples my House!" "Lord Black is sterile because of you Barty and I tried getting them to show mercy, but it backfired quite horribly on me." Dumbledore replied sternly. Every time that Dumbledore tried getting Harry and Sirius to go down on their demands, they went up and then mocked Dumbledore. "It was this or a Blood Feud that would have destroyed your house and cost you everything you had." "So be it then! I refuse to let my families money be used against the Light! I declare Blood Feud on Houses Potter and Black." Crouch said angrily, annoying the Grey Faction greatly. Crouch claimed to be Light, but had never left the Grey Faction of his ancestors due to the fines he would have been forced to pay. "He said my name first, that means I get to duel him first!" Harry said excitedly, drawing his wand and getting incredulous looks from everyone. "What? I'm bored and fights to the death sound fun! Can we fight in here or is there another room?" "You can fight in here!" Lord Parkinson replied with a cruel smile, eager to watch the brat die. "Thank you nice old person!" Harry replied childishly, causing several people to laugh, while Lord Parkinson employed Occlumency to avoid murdering the brat himself. Harry had almost destroyed the Dark Faction and had greatly damaged Pansy's options for beneficial marriages, and now Lord Parkinson believed that he would get justice for all the humiliations that he suffered. None of the teenagers who had taken their parents places were interested in Marriage Contracts, personally Lord Parkinson believed that the age of seventeen should be the required age to sit on the Wizengamot. In reality, no-one wanted his worthless daughter, and that was even considering the countless benefits they would acquire through the marriage. Harry and Barty Crouch both went below the seating area into where the accused usually sits during trials. Sirius tried in futility to get Dumbledore to stop it out of concern for Harry's well-being, but Dumbledore sadly couldn't interfere. "Begin when ready," Dumbledore called out sadly. Crouch began with a Stunning Spell, but it was intercepted by a Lightning Curse from Harry's wand, his powers as a Storm Elemental greatly enhancing the curses power... The lightning went through the Stunner and then inflicted severe damage to Crouch, horrifically burning him and causing him to collapse onto the floor in agony. Dumbledore immediately recognized Harry as a Storm Elemental when he unleashed that curse and he was quite afraid of such power being unleashed upon this world. Dumbledore hadn't fought a Storm Elemental since the War Against Grindelwald and quickly made plans to acquire Harry a teacher. "Did I win yet?" Harry asked boredly. "It's a Blood Feud, you have to kill the enemy," Lady Regent Longbottom said, though not unkindly. Harry blasted a hole through Crouch's chest. "And the assets of House Crouch shall be surrendered to Lords Potter and Black." Dumbledore said sadly, while wishing that Barty had seen reason and took the loss. Alas, Barty was also willing to kill Harry in his anger and perhaps it was better this way. "House Black can have it all," Harry replied nonchalantly and gave Sirius a look. "Thank you, Lord Potter," Sirius said gratefully, while secretly quite proud of Harry's duelling skills. "Are there any other matters?" Dumbledore asked. "I have an announcement to make," Sirius said, rising from his seat. "I have disowned Bellatrix Lestrange from House Black, annuled her marriage and have seized the dowry, plus interest and penalties from House Lestrange. I have also restored my cousins Andromeda and Nymphadora to House Black, along with Andromeda's husband and Nymphadora's father, Edward Tonks." "What of your cousin Narcissa?" Lord Parkinson asked. "She passionately hates Harry for killing her son Draco and wants to murder him for it, so I thought I'd omit her from the family reunion. It didn't help that Harry offered to give her a better son." Sirius said in amusement. "I haven't had that much passion directed my way since I lost my virginity," Harry commented with a smirk, causing Sirius and several others to laugh. "If there is nothing else, then we shall adjourn." Dumbledore said, before pausing to allow people a chance to speak. "In that case, this Summer Solstice meeting of Wizengamot is hereby adjourned." Dumbledore added when no-one spoke up. Harry was quite eager to leave and promptly did so, followed by Sirius. "That was fun," Harry admitted. "Sorry about putting Crouch down, but it needed to be done and I still have Voldemort after me and wanted to scare off his surviving minions." "Just don't do that again, Harry. You scared the shit out of me!" Sirius chastised. "Oh? We should make sure you aren't leaving a trail then and get you home, so that you can change your knickers." Harry said with a smirk. "I also need to drop by Gringotts to make sure everything went well." Harry said, hinting about the search of the Lestrange Vault. "I'll go with you," Sirius said as we neared the floo. Harry nodded and they both entered, calling out "Gringotts!" They arrived moments later and were quickly shown to King Ragnuk's office. "Welcome, Lord Potter, Lord Black. You are both here to confirm our success?" King Ragnuk asked. "Yes, we are," Harry replied politely. "The assets of House Crouch were added to those of House Black and the dowry was reclaimed along with the fines and penalties... As requested, Lord Potter, we searched the Lestrange Vault for Tom Riddle's Horcrux and your suspicions were confirmed. The wealth contained within was divided between Houses Gryffindor and Black as a reward for bringing this to our attention." "Why Gryffindor?" Sirius asked in confusion. "It's the least wealthy of my houses." Harry replied. "And the horcrux?" "The soul fragment was cleansed from Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and it was placed into the Hufflepuff Vault as you requested." King Ragnuk informed Harry. Harry didn't trust himself with the chance to study the artifact and threw away his claim to avoid temptation, which earned him quite a bit of respect from the Goblins. "Well, thank you for your time, King Ragnuk." Harry said respectfully. "I won't take up any more of it." June 27th, International Mage Guild Headquarters, Switzerland. Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared before a grand building made of almost glowing white marble and made his way towards its entrance, only pausing momentarily to allow the wards to discern his peaceful intentions. Albus wasn't foolish enough to cause trouble here, and make any more enemies among the Mage Guild, he would be destroyed with laughable ease and be made a joke and serve as a warning to their enemies. Albus had already crossed Nicolas and Perenelle and was no friend to Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass either. As such, he really didn't need to make things worse for himself. Albus entered the building and was met by a house-elf. "I bes taking you to meet the Guild. They be angry that you here." The elf said, before walking away, with Dumbledore following it while looking like a child called to the headmaster's office. He wasn't used to feeling this way and he certainly didn't enjoy it either. They arrived near the meeting hall and Dumbledore was let inside. "You had better have a good reason for being here, boy," Nicolas Flamel said angrily, having not forgiven Dumbledore of his attempted theft in the least. "You renounced your position to become Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock and have no business here while holding those positions!" "I am looking for a Storm Elemental to train a former student of mine, Archmage Flamel." Dumbledore replied calmly. "The Potter boy?" Nicolas asked, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen and Nicolas to smirk. "Augusta was just telling me about it... The Heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Peverell... I also heard that you lost your seat of power to a thirteen year-old. Congratulations! You must be so proud!" Nicolas said mockingly, causing several people to laugh at Dumbledore. "He owns Hogwarts! I had no choice!" Dumbledore replied angrily. "I will teach the boy..." Nicolas began. "The Goblins have been seeking a Fire Elemental to train him, anyway, and I am the best man for the job. We haven't recruited any new Storm Elementals, however, and as such cannot provide him with a teacher, but I will provide him with copies of certain tomes for instructing Storm Elementals. Who knows, he might even wish to join us someday. It would be quite interesting to see what he could do with all that family magic at his disposal." Dumbledore was shocked to hear that Harry was a Fire and Storm Elemental and was wondering if he had any other secrets that Dumbledore needed to know. "Thank you, Archmage Flamel," Dumbledore said gratefully. "I'm not doing it for you, you manipulative little bastard! Someone has to make sure the boy is trained!" Nicolas replied angrily, his blue eyes briefly glowing like miniature stars "You used the fake stone I gave you as bait and tested him! You could have gotten him killed!" Nicolas hated people who endangered children and thieves, and Dumbledore unfortunately just happened to be both. At least Nicolas revealed the real reason he was so angry at me, Dumbledore thought, Nicolas could have easily made another stone. "Perhaps you should leave, Albus," Perenelle suggested, concerned that her husband would kill the idiot. Nicolas had always wanted children and when they couldn't have any he settled for having students and basically fathering them. Perenelle didn't tolerate the abuse of children, but Nicolas was quite vicious to child abusers and prone to discreetly killing them. Dumbledore nodded and left the meeting hall. "I can offer you and your wife lodging at Hogwarts, if you wish." Augusta said. "That won't be necessary, but thank you," Nicolas replied, while inwardly thinking. Merlin Emrys died without issue, at the hands of Morgana le Fay, no less, the Potter boy was playing the Brits to gain power, and Nicolas had no problem with that, but Potter also had three hereditary seats here; but only if he had sufficient power to claim them. He actually had four seats if House Slytherin was counted and it would be since Nicolas refused to suffer the presence of that Voldemort upstart and the Potter boy legally owned House Slytherin, so Nicolas thankfully wouldn't have to squash Voldemort like the annoying insect that he was. There were rumors of a prophecy, but Nicolas could still torture the so-called 'Dark Lord' if he crossed him. "I'm not fond of Britain's weather, but I am interested in seeing if Harry Potter is like his great-uncle Charlus." Perenelle said, distracting Nicolas from his thoughts. "As long as he doesn't endanger the Statute of Secrecy, I don't truthfully care, but he will likely be extremely powerful when he matures and masters his family magic. I also have some suspicions about his true ancestry on his mothers side, and if I'm correct then his power will be truly incredible." June 27th, Grimmauld Place. It was dinner time at Grimmauld Place and the Tonks family and Remus Lupin were all joining Harry and Sirius for dinner and conversation, and, unknowingly, for another reason. Naturally, Harry also spent some time flirting with Nymphadora, to everyone's amusement but hers. Harry wanted to see if they could date and have a relationship and was more than willing to strengthen his claim to House Black through marriage if the marriage would be a happy one, but Nymphadora wasn't interested in Harry Potter like that. "So, I had an ulterior motive for inviting you all over..." Sirius began. "Years ago during the war against Voldemort, James and I got really drunk and unfortunately, we made a mistake." Sirius said, to everyone's concern. "We drunkenly betrothed Harry to Nymphadora." Sirius said to everyone's but a suspicious Harry's shock. "Just kidding!" Sirius said, causing Harry to laugh at the looks on everybody's faces. "We do want to invite you all to the Quidditch World Cup Final, though." Sirius said, in amusement. "Harry and I received tickets due to his majority ownership of the Irish National Team. We also have our own private box near the Minister's Box and food and beverages will be provided." "How much of a majority ownership?" Nymphadora asked in surprise. "92%." Harry replied, to her shock. "Quidditch teams make great investments, Nymphadora." Harry added, causing her to nod in agreement, not acknowledging being called Nymphadora due to shock. Harry was playing a game, you see, and every time she didn't acknowledge or realize that Harry used her name, he then promised himself a reward. "Count me in!" Nymphadora said excitedly. Her parents also agreed to change their schedules to make time for it. "I'm not sure if I should go so close to the full moon." Remus said in concern. "You should go, because it's not a full moon. You have been taking precautions all your life and you know you'll be safe on that night, Remus. Plus, I owe you, you've been teaching me some wandless magic and helping me with my eventual Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery." Remus looked touched but still reluctant. "I'll also buy you chocolate," Harry added and received an annoyed glare from Remus. "Don't mock his chocoholic tendencies, Harry," Sirius chastised teasingly. "I'll stop if he agrees to go." Harry said in reply. "Fine." Remus said in annoyance, but was fighting an amused smile. "Do you own any other Quidditch teams that I should know about?" Nymphadora asked in amusement. "I only have 100% ownership of the Montrose Magpies, but own 95% of the Appleby Arrows and Ballycastle Bats, and 90% of Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. Is owning large stakes in Quidditch Teams something you look for in a boyfriend?" Harry asked teasingly. "It is. Do you want to know what else I look for a boyfriend?" Harry nodded in interest. "Being of legal age," Nymphadora said, causing the others to laugh at Harry. "I'm emancipated!" Harry replied somewhat angrily, but mostly annoyed. "Master Sirius and Hadrian," Dobby said, immediately drawing their attention. "Albus Dumbledore is here to see you and claims to have good news." Harry sighed in annoyance. "Let him in and please show him to the dining room." Dobby popped away to do so. Dumbledore was lead into the dining room a minute later. "You have 'good news' to tell me?" Harry asked, not in the mood to waste time. "I found you a Fire Elemental to help you control your powers and he is also willing to provide you with texts to aid you in mastering your Storm Elemental powers." Dumbledore said, causing Harry's eyes to narrow in suspicion. "How have you spied on me, Dumbledore? I purged Hogwarts of your influence and only a few know about my abilities." "The Goblins weren't very discreet when searching for a Fire Elemental and Nicolas merely had to look deeper to discover that it was you. Your usage of a Lightning Curse essentially revealed your status as a Storm Elemental to the entire Wizengamot, but only three people there could probably identify you. Your inherent Storm Elemental powers greatly enhanced your Lightning Curse and myself, Augusta Longbottom, and Alexander Greengrass all knew what you were as soon as you cast it." Dumbledore quickly explained, not wanting to worsen Harry's opinion of himself. That was troubling, Harry admitted internally, I would have to be more careful in the future. "Thank you, Dumbledore, how do I contact this teacher?" "Nicolas will either contact you or just show up sometime. Immortals can be annoying that way." Nicolas Flamel wanted to be my teacher?! "He also hopes to recruit you to the Mage Guild when you get older. Congratulations, Harry, you may get to join one of the most powerful groups on the planet, but only if you become a Mage, which you most likely will be by age seventeen." Dumbledore added, enjoying the look of joy on Harry's face. "I will show myself out."